Regretful Past, Unknown Future
by FlameKitsune1010
Summary: Naruto's whole life hasn't exactly been pleasent but he doesn't know the entire truth. Somethings happen & he leaves Konoha but when he returns he isn't what he used to be. Slowly his shadowy past is uncovered but is it for the best? Slight SasuNaru & OOC
1. Prologue

So I finally got the updated version of this story started. Gomenasai about the wait! And if your wondering I changed Naruto back into a boy cause I felt sorry that i turned him into a girl just for a story. But anyway here it is and i changed the name of it too, hop eyou like it. Oh yeah by the way for the few first chapters there will be changes here and there from what i previously wrote but mostly the gender change, demo there will be some other changes as well so you'll have to read it to find out!!

Hope you enjoy, R&R PLEASE!!

* * *

Prologue

Atop a hill overlooking the village of Konoha, stood a young boy. His sunshine golden hair swayed in the light breeze passing by as his emotionless, almost depressed, clouded sky blue eyes scanned the village maybe for the last time. He mentally assured himself he would never return by his will ever.

"Goodbye and good riddance," was the last think he whispered before turning around and walking away.

…(later that evening)

Everyone in Konoha was celebrating. You might ask yourself why celebrating. Well rumor said that finally after so many years that the demon boy was finally gone for good.

Well not everyone was celebrating, a few weren't. Especially two very close people to this so called demon.

-In Tsunade's Office-

"Why aren't you celebrating?" asked Tsunade in such a relaxed tone. People danced and cheer merrily through the village streets. As much as it pained her to look outside, she could not avert her eyes from what she saw.

"You know why." came the reply from a young man about with bluish black hair and charcoal colored eyes. "Can't you do anything about it?"

"Sasuke, as Hokage of _this_ village, you know I can't do anything about what the villagers choose to do."

…

"Well I have spoken with all the teams and no one has found a trace of him." said Tsunade as she was clutching a Konoha headband in her hand. She was staring out her window as if waiting for something.

The headband was stained with fresh blood. It was found on a stump on team 7's training grounds. It was being held by a kunai.

"Was that all they found?" Sasuke asked, worry lacing his voice. Out of everyone he was the closest to Naruto. Somehow Sasuke saw Naruto as a younger brother and miraculously showed kindness to her after he found out a few things.

"H-hai," came the reply. Tsunade tried hard to keep a straight face but in this situation she just couldn't. Just hours ago, Naruto had vanished after leaving nothing but blood in his wake.

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to Naruto's apartment. They were supposed to meet up for training about an hour ago. For some odd reason Naruto hadn't shown up. So Kakashi-sensei had ordered them to go see what was wrong._

"_Lazy Kakashi-sensei, why do we have to walk all the way there and he gets to stay behind? I bet he's probably reading one of his perverted books again," Sakura started whining on the way there._

_Sasuke of course wasn't really paying any attention. He was trying to find a logical reason as to why Naruto never showed. When_

_After a few more minutes of whining from Sakura, they finally arrived. Sakura was about to knock when she noticed the door was open a little._

"_Hey Naruto, you shouldn't leave your… what's that smell?" Sakura stepped in when she was met with a strong smell._

_Sasuke walked in and took a quick waft of the smell and turned to Sakura. "It smells like blood ne?" _

_As they made their way in Sakura screamed. Sasuke came up to her immediately, only to find a pool of blood right in front of them. Sasuke then started yelling "Naruto, Naruto where are you?" throughout the apartment but got no answer._

"_I'll go get Tsunade-sensei, maybe she can help," then Sakura literally sprinted out the door to leave Sasuke alone there._

_Sasuke started wandering around when he noticed droplets of blood heading towards the bedroom. He slowly walked to the door and carefully opened it. At first glance he saw Naruto's orange jacket laying on the bed with crimson staining the collar and multiple open cuts running down the sleeves. As he got closer he examined the bed. It seemed neatly made, almost untouched, bed. When he lifted the jacket, something fell from it, a Konoha headband. It had a small droplet of blood on the metal but that was it. He took a closer look and soon recognized it. It was his old headband from before he left to Orochimaru. _

_As he looked at it closer, something red caught his attention coming from the bathroom. He walked in and found the sink and tub covered in a mixture blood and water._

_**Bam**_

_Startled by the noise, he ran to the door to be met with Tsunade and Sakura. They were both panting really hard._

"_Where is he?" was the first thing to come out of Tsunade's mouth._

_All Sasuke did was motion his head in the direction of the living room._

…

_After the initial shock, Tsunade sent Sasuke and Sakura to search the town. It was apparent she was still alive since it was obvious she cleaned herself off._

_They soon found themselves at Konoha's gates._

"_Ohayo Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Ohayo ..ha.. Kotetsu-san,…ha.. Izumo-san," Sakura greeted while panting._

"_Have you two seen Naruto today?" Sasuke asked hurriedly._

"_Yeah he passed by here half an hour ago." Kotetsu answered._

"_Was he different in any way at all?" Sakura asked worriedly._

"_I guess you could say that. He looked almost depressed." "Yeah he wasn't as hyper as he usually was. And he had this look of confusion." "He didn't even notice us as he walked straight through the gates and left."_

_At hearing this Sasuke and Sakura got a wrenching feeling like something went horribly wrong._

"_Has he come back?" Sakura asked._

"_No he hasn't." came the answer they didn't want to hear._

"_Sasuke you go into the forest and look for him. I'll get help and come back as soon as possible." with that said she left as well as Sasuke._

…_End Flashback_

"I'll keep the teams searching but if we don't find anything soon I will have to call the search off," was the last thing Tsunade said.

"I understand," said Sasuke as he walked to the door and left.

'Naruto what happened to you, where did you go?' was the only thing crossing Sasuke's mind for a long, long time.

So there you go the prologue, not much of a change but the beginning, but rest assured there will be more!

R&R!!


	2. My Name Is Naruto, I Think

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, curse my lazyness, but since its almost summer break i'll update mor, i swear. But anyway, like i said befreo i was going to the change a few things in my story, well i ended up changing alot of things so i hope you guys enjoy this.

Chapter One

My Name is Naruto (I think)

It had been almost two long years since I last saw my alleged home, since I last stepped foot on it's grounds, since I, Uzumaki Naruto, left and swore I would never turn back. And unfortunately this is where my story begins or should I say restarts.

To say I was confused was an understatement. Last I remembered, I was walking through a lush forest under the full moon around midnight, taking in the fresh air, and I wasn't anywhere near this country let alone this village. The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by bright, piercing white walls. I was still kinda groggy, but once I saw and heard what I did, I bolted straight up with widened eyes.

From what I could see all four walls including the ceiling and floor were a pure white, almost sickly white if you ask me. I was laying in a bed covered over with clean sheets, and attached to me were numerous machines that were at the bedside.

'_Why the hell am I in a hospital,_' I asked myself as my gaze drifted to the right where I noticed a window.

As I turned to ease off the bed, I winched as pain shoot up from my abdomen and arms. Scanning over myself, I found that I had bandages covering the entire length of both my arms and lifting my hospital gown, I saw more going up my stomach.

I wanted to know where I was so I decided to go look out the window. I made sure to unplug the machines while I pulled what looked like the IV and the heart rate monitor cords off me. I didn't want anyone to come in.

When I finally reached the window and looked outside, I thought I would pass out from utter shock from what I saw. Though I hadn't seen this place in a very long time, my gut instinct told me, I was back in Konohagakure. "Why do these things always go from bad to worse in no time around me," I grumbled under my breath as I slammed my head against the windowsill. I had to act fast if I was going to make out of here without being noticed.

Scurrying over to the door, I made sure to lock it. Quickly gathering my clothing and my backpack from the carbonates from the other side of the room, I changed and ran back to the now open window.

But before I could throw the other half of my body over it, I heard the door jiggle. Without warning the door burst open and fell to the floor. Marching in were about five ANBU.

"He's trying to escape," I heard the first one in yell.

I didn't stay for long. Though my room was on the 4th floor, it was nothing as I landed on the ground and ran out the front gates. "Capture him!" They commanded as they followed after me.

-Back in the Hospital-

"What's going on!?" A young looking blonde woman screamed as she saw ANBU kicking down the door to the room she expected to visit.

"We're greatly sorry for this Hokage-sama," one ninja said while bowing to her. "We will get him back, be rest assured." Was the last he said as he too took in pursuit.

The Hokage swiftly turned to her brunette assistant, "Shizune, let's go. Kami-sama knows what that boy will do." At that said, they ran out of the hospital as well.

-Back to the Chase-

"Don't let him escape!" They yelled as they passed a dark and dingy alleyway. It wasn't the best of hiding spots but I wasn't complaining. At least it would get them off my tail for now.

Once I was sure they had long passed me, I let out a breath that I didn't know I had held back. Glancing around the corner, I saw no trace of them.

At first I was a bit apprehensive to walk the streets of the village, after what happened last time, but I knew no one would recognize me as I was now. All I had to do was avoid any ninja, and I could leave once again.

Much had changed in me since I last walked these streets. In place of my sunshine blonde hair, I had dyed it to a jet black, and instead of my sky blue eyes, they were hidden behind midnight blue contacts. My infamous whiskers, they were covered up by make up that matched my even tan skin color. And in the time I was gone, I had let the back of my hair grow a few more inches. Now it reached five inches past the small of my back. But one thing I didn't change was the blood red colored ribbon which tied up my hair. I wanted to make sure no matter where I went, I would never be found and returned. Even when I was in other nations, I would catch glimpses of Konoha nin every once in a while, and they were all searching for the same thing, me. And though I really didn't know my usual attire from before, I wore faded blue jeans and a tight black shirt but not too tight, for obvious reasons, or not so.

As I lost myself in my hurried thoughts of escape, I accidentally ran into a young blonde haired woman. I stumbled back from the impact. She seemed to be running, and we ended up colliding with each other. I was going to apologize when I heard some random ninja say, "found him, he's over here!"

When I stood and was about the turn around, the woman grabbed my arm, which I winched at again, and made me face her. My eyes widened at the sudden movement. "Naruto?" I barely heard her ask.

At the mention of my name, I tore my arm away from her and ran.

"N-Naruto?" She spoke again in disbelief.

I whipped around corners and down random alleyways, dodging villagers and ninja that got in my way. My panting had gotten worse and worse as I kept speeding up. The strain was getting to me, and at some point my back had started aching again. I had to escape soon before the ache turned worse.

I finally had the gates in sight and ran straight towards them. It looked like no one was guarding them once I was close enough. So I blindly ran straight to the forest just beyond the gates.

Before I even stepped foot under them, three ANBU landed right on top of my. One holding my arms behind my back painfully hard. I struggled as hard as I could, but they wouldn't let up on their death grip on me.

"Let me GO!!" I yelled out. "I said LET ME GO goddamn it!" I was not fond of being held down, especially when I'm in pain.

I don't know why, but one of the ANBU helping to pull me to my feet, stuck his hand in front of my face.

"How many times do I have to say it, LET GO OF ME!" I opened my mouth and took the opportunity. I snapped my jaw closed and sank my fangs into his arm. The bite must have been stronger than I thought, cause in no time I tasted the familiar metallic flavor. I looked down and could see crimson red dripping down my chin and on to the ground.

The guy immediately tore his arm out of my mouth. He hissed in pain, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. The others lost their interest in me for a split second. In the confusion I pulled out of their arms and ran.

It wasn't the best of ideas to run back to the place you wanna leave, but it was the only option left as I saw more nin guarding the gates.

Still looking back, I didn't pay attention as again I fully slammed into someone. I was surprised to see it was the same woman from before.

Without warning she hoisted me up in a death grip around the collar of my shirt. "You little brat. Do you know how much we've worried about you? Well you're not going anywhere until you explain yourself."

"Who do you think you are? I'm not staying in this hellhole any longer!" I spat back, but I soon regretted it as she started yelling at me and flinging me around like a rag doll.

"You're not going anywhere, period!" She yelled at me. "You're even worse than before Naruto."

__

'That name,'

I knew for sure Naruto was my real name, of from what I've heard, but the way she said it sounded as though she knew me. She didn't know anything about me, and yet she acted as if she did.

I stopped struggling in her grasp, talking in a low voice, "you think you know everything, even me. Well your wrong. You don't know anything about me. The Naruto you knew is dead! So leave me alone!" I began struggling again, but hold on me wouldn't let up."

"You baka." I heard her mumble before I felt a strong hit to the back of my neck. My muscles went limp and my vision blackened. In seconds I was unconscious.

So sorry if it looks weird but its all that came out. Like i said very different from the other story, but i think in the later chapters there will be similarities.

R&R please


End file.
